The Big Question
by Genevieve-Choiseul
Summary: Supongo que a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez que nos preguntamos cómo nos ven otros, o más bien qué nos ven. El inglés no es la excepción, y está más que decidido a calmar su pregunta con una respuesta sólida. -No es depresivo-


Hello~ Bueno, hoy me levanté con esta idea en la cabeza como por arte de magia y corrí -bueno, ni tanto- a escribirla.

**Advertencias**

**~• **Hoy el tema es: No depresión. No sufrimiento emocional. No lágrimas.

**~• **Tampoco sexo, aunque se menciona.

**~• **Hay dudas y cosas que les harán preguntar sobre el estado mental de Iggy (en un buen sentido) e incluso hasta podrían sentirse identificados/as.

**~• **UKxUSA. Si bien no hay escenas explícitas, el orden corresponde a este.

**Derechos**: Hidekaz

* * *

><p><strong>The Big Question<strong>

****~•~****

3 a.m

Londres estaba sumido en una noche helada que prometía lluvia a la mañana siguiente, o al menos una llovizna. En el barrio burgués de las afueras de la ciudad, donde el barullo nocturno no hacia ni pío, los ingleses dueños de aquellas grandes mansiones y casas de lujo dormían plácidamente, como corresponde que haga una persona normal, en su casa calentita, a esperar por el siguiente día. Si, todos duermen, salvo…

Él. La nación en carne y hueso estaba más despierto que nunca. Ende, me deja como idiota por describir la apacible vida nocturna inglesa cuando su representante está dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama en completa sincronía con sus dudas existenciales dentro de su cabecita rubia.

Inglaterra estaba –como diría España- hasta los cojones de todo ese retorcido asunto. _¿Por qué ahora?,_ se preguntaba. No era ni el momento, ni hora, ni día, ni siquiera segundo, para ello. Hastiado y completamente desvelado, se levantó con sumo cuidado de la cama estando completamente desnudo y fue al baño –que por cierto estaba en su mismo cuarto-. Encendió la luz, decidido a resolver el enigma que le arrebataba la noche.

Se miró al espejo atentamente, el semblante sin ninguna emoción salvo por sus cejas levemente fruncidas. Por resto, sus facciones estaban normales. Se miró un promedio de 10 minutos.

_Fuck._

_Veamos_, se dijo, _no caigamos en el ego. ¿Cómo me veo?_

_¿Piel?:_ Tocó suavemente su mejilla, notándose la piel suave, liza. _Como porcelana y… estoy muy blanco. Desde que inventaron los espejos me recuerdo así de blanco; así que está bien._

_¿Facciones? ¡Bha! Toda Europa sabe que soy irresistible. ¡Listo, resuelta la duda_! Sonrió, creyendo haber encontrado la respuesta. Y tan rápido como apareció, se esfumó. …_esto no se trata de Europa…Bloody hell…_ Volvió a observarse: _nariz chica_–tocó su nariz- _mandíbula firme y marcada, -_estuvo viéndose en distintos ángulos: derecha, izquierda y estirando el cuello levemente hacia atrás-, _pómulos firmes –_casi se perfora las mejillas para darse cuenta-. _Nada del otro mundo…_

Suspiró. Pensando en que tal vez todo el asunto giraba desde otro punto de vista, hizo algo que seguramente Escocia le haría recordar hasta el día de su muerte, si tan solo lo hubiera visto. Tomó ambos lados de sus mejillas y las estiró tal cual le suele hacer Sealand cada que Finlandia envía al pequeño a despertarlo. Para asegurarse más, o avergonzarse más (ya no se sabe), sacó la lengua en una mueca graciosa. La cara comenzó a dolerle como cuando pelea con Francia; bueno, ni tanto, pero algo así y se soltó.

_No es como si me viera más "lindo" cuando me deforman la cara. Más bien parezco ridículo…_-…y recién lo nota…- _¿Por qué tan jodida manía de estirarme como un globo y pellizcarme? No es como si ayudara mucho contra el estrés*…_

Habiendo visto que su rostro podía considerarse –y lo decía con el mínimo rastro de egocentrismo que podía- atractivo, pero tampoco sudaba belleza por cada poro de su piel, procedió al siguiente paso…

_Mis ojos_–y acercó su cara hasta casi pegarla al espejo. Se miró intensamente las pupilas y cualquiera diría que intentaba contactar con su "yo" interno. Luego procedió a abrir un poco la cuenca de sus ojos, como cuando uno busca signos de resaca por las mañanas, después se refregó, parpadeó, achicó la vista hasta parecer un chino con conjuntivitis, agrandó la mirada tal cual se le fueran a escapar los globos oculares… y así con otras excentricidades- _Nada especial. Son verdes, sí…los bosques son verdes…y también el vómito de bebé…so, there isn't my eyes._

_Ahora…hamm… ¿mis cejas?_Primero las tocó: sí, eran cejas, como siempre lo afirmó. A decir verdad, estaba bastante conforme con ellas, en contradicción con lo que medio globo terráqueo lo dice. Frunció el ceño, luego se relajó, y lo frunció, y lo desfrunció… y así un par de veces más. Arqueó una y luego la otra, después ambas a la vez. Seguido, hizo toda clase de expresiones donde, en cada una, sus cejas acompañan los gestos: carita feliz, triste, neutra, arrogante, incrédula, enojada, aquella que hizo una vez en Halloween y espantó a Francia -_¡Fucking hell!-_y se asustó él también, aunque por su cara, no las cejas. –_Nunca… haré eso de nuevo… -_dejó de temblar y se miró de nuevo-…_Okey…son raras, pero me hacen único. Hasta son graciosas, especialmente cuando sonrío. Pero no es suficiente. No puede ser por mis cejas, sería…un severo caso de problema mental._

_El cabello…rubio, muy rubio. Desordenado a más no poder_–inserte cara de depresión total aquí. Tomó el peine y desenredó con arte y destreza cada mechón de su cabeza. Al terminar, sorprendido se dio cuenta que le quedaba muy bien. Cinco segundos bastaron para que la cabellera rubia regresara a su estado normal; es decir, como si jamás hubieran inventado los peines, y si lo hicieron, él no se había enterado- _Francia también es rubio…_-estaba medio harto de compararse con el francés, pero puesto que este tenía reputación de "semental" y demás cosas que a él no le importan, era lo mejor que tenía para calcularse a sí mismo. –_Canadá también, aunque no tanto. Igual Gales…o algo así. Alemania es rubio también. Así que no soy el único con cabello dorado, por lo tanto no es la gran cosa._

Algo desanimado pero decidido a hallar una respuesta, cambió a verse en el espejo colgado en la parte interna del baño tras la puerta.

_Mi cuerpo… eh… -_y se miró detalladamente, de frente, de derecha, de izquierda, de espalda tanto como su cuello le permitía girar sin perderse de vista. Estiró los brazos a ambos costados y luego los bajó. Tuvo hasta el descaro de… bueno, descaro no, es decir: es su propio cuerpo después de todo; tocar cada parte de él: sus brazos, su pecho, su estómago, el abdomen, los muslos, las piernas, incluso su propio trasero en busca de valla-a-saber-qué. En esta última zona tenía el tatuaje hecho en su época de rebelde: una guitarra eléctrica. Sonrió al recordar los hechos que le llevaron a tatuarse, pero esa es otra historia. Como su rostro, cada centímetro de piel era blanca y suave- _No estoy tan mal después de todo… Siempre fui delgado, pero jamás escuálido._-un poco de ánimo regresó a él- _No seré tan fornido como lo era en el Medioevo, puesto que ahora las peleas son más bla-ba-bla y no eso de cortar cabezas con las manos… ah~ eso días… pero no va al caso, haber… Tengo algunos músculos marcados… -_tocó de nuevo sus pectorales- _firmes…_-repasó su abdomen y las marcas en él-_es pasable…_-le siguieron sus brazos- _delgados, pero bien que a Francia le dejo en coma con mis puños, ¡jaja¡ ... okey, a lo mío… Mis piernas son firmes y largas, no tengo nada de vello –_no desde el Gran Incendio de Londres- _mi trasero también…eh … -_se sonrojó inesperadamente ante esa última revelación- _…fuck…eso es no me ayuda…_

Se examinó hasta que descubrió que por mirarse no lograría encontrar nada que ya no tuviera, nada de un tercer brazo y cosas por el estilo. Llegó a la conclusión de que tenía un buen cuerpo y conservaba una figura atlética aunque no tanto como hacía más de dos siglos, pero eso era porque había dejado las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo en el sentido de matarse hasta arrancar los ojos del enemigo y sus tripas. En cuanto a su hombría, imposible de pasar por alto, concluyó que aquel pedazo de carne constituía una parte importante de su orgullo. Ya estaba en Ego-ModeOn cuando, feliz, se dijo a sí mismo que llegaba a ser incluso envidiable. –_Pero no es como si la vida fuera solo sexo. Y no me la paso desnudo como Francia y Prusia_–mucho trato con el galo-_como para ser esta la respuesta. Con eso y la ropa militar no es que se viera mucho tampoco._

Suspiró amargamente y se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro, pensando.

_¿Cómo mierda fue posible?_

Miró el techo del baño; comenzaba a sentirse cansado así como helado del frío. Tomando conciencia de que no hallaría respuesta esa noche, y probablemente ninguna otra, optó por salió del baño. Desde el marco, ya con todas las luces apagadas, vio como el ser invasor que tanto lo sacaba de quicio, es decir Estados Unidos, dormía apacible e intentaba en sueños robar el espacio de cama correspondiente al dueño de la misma.

_Usurpador de lugares…_

Se quedó mirando unos minutos cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración. El desnudo apenas cubierto por un trozo de sabana captó su mirada también, causándole un sonrojo al recordar al americano tendido bajo su cuerpo, rojo hasta las orejas y jadeando su nombre.

_En verdad… ¿cómo llegamos a esto?_

Se metió en la cama con cuidado de no despertar al otro, apenas corriendo su brazo de su lugar para poder acostarse, puesto que si lo hacía lo más seguro era que no descansaría hasta la noche siguiente. Lo miró con ternura y atentamente.

Pese a estar cerrados, recuerda el hermoso mar que son sus ojos. Los ama con locura, en parte, porque le recuerdan a las aguas de las que fue amo y señor y que hoy día llevan su nombre entre la marea. Sus facciones casi rozando con las de un niño, su cuerpo apenas bronceado y levemente marcado, como él, sólo que cambiaba el hecho de que su amante tenía … "_una fisonomía de héroe"…como no…_ así llamaba a su exceso de peso, que en verdad no es mucho, pero que lo hacen completamente abrazable.

Inglaterra suspiró como… ya perdió la cuenta. Decidió dormir con el único consuelo de saber que él, de entre todas las naciones, había sido el único en ocupar ese corazón que latía a su lado.

Estados Unidos se removió en sueños y abrazó al inglés, pegándose a él. Este se sintió un peluche de mala categoría y un bobo por pensar cosas tan lindas de semejante zopenco.

_Bueno…_-se dijo, medio rezagado- _sólo por hoy lo dejaré dormir así._

Se dejó abrazar por el americano como nuca le deja hacerlo a la hora de dormir: usual y hasta "naturalmente" es él quien abraza al mocoso emancipado. Es una idea media distorsionada el pensar que dejarse abrazar por el otro le deja una etiqueta que empieza con "mu-" y termina con "-jer ". _Pero bueno… una noche nada más._

Se durmió en cuestión de segundos, pero en su cerebro inglés aún resonaba esa duda que jamás de los jamases dejaría que el otro supiera…

_¿How did you fall in love whit me?_

_****~•~****_

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

*****: Lo que quiso decir es referente a ese técnica de apretar o estirar un globo o saco de goma lleno de arena, harina o granitos a fin de quitar el estrés y/o ansiedad.

Espero les halla gustado -yo disfruté escribiéndolo-

La idea era simple: Poner a Iggy bajo el peso de una duda tal como "¿Por qué Estados Unidos se enamoró de él?". Y, de paso y ya que estamos, atribuirle al anglosajón cierta mención de sus buenos atributos -muchas veces transfigurados hasta el punto de hacerlo ver como un enclenque, escuálido y devilucho y etc de cosas imperdonables, no sólo a su apariencia, sino también con su forma de ser. Es un hombre, por favor, respeten eso.

Y... por que sí: la respuesta a la duda es simple: USA lo ama por todo lo que es. Además cuidó del con mucho amor de pequeño... CofCof-y-es-el-único-capaz-de-aguantarlo-CofCof

**Review? :3**


End file.
